memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cathexis (episode)
When Voyager attempts to investigate the force that made Chakotay brain-dead, an unknown entity keeps turning them back. Summary Teaser having an out of body experience in the corridor]] The scene is set with Captain Janeway taking part in a holonovel where she is called to the bridge by Harry Kim who announces that the shuttle Chakotay and Tuvok are in has appeared on long range sensors but have not answered hails. Kim also states that the shuttle has taken damage with multiple hull fractures when Janeway orders the two to be beamed to sickbay when they are within range. In sickbay, The Doctor says that both Chakotay and Tuvok have taken a blow to the head by an energy discharge of some kind. Tuvok incurred a concussion which is treatable, but Chakotay had been drained of all bio-neural energy from the brain. The Doctor can keep the commander on life support, but he is brain dead. Act One Tuvok retells the story of an unexpected encounter with a dark matter nebula, where the two officers were attacked by an unknown vessel that attacked the shuttle with an energy discharge that penetrated the shields and filled the cabin. Tuvok explains that he was barely able to set the shuttle on autopilot to return to Voyager. Janeway decides to return to the nebula to investigate and find the ship that attacked the shuttle. In sickbay B'Elanna Torres uses a medicine wheel to aid Chakotay through a healing ritual he had previously taught her in case something ever happened to him. She explains to The Doctor the meaning behind the wheel, and how it relates to the universe outside and within the mind. When a person is sleeping or on a vision quest, it is said that they are walking the wheel and the placement of each stone acts as a signpost to help point the way back home. The Doctor notes that Torres had placed the Coyote stone at the crossroads of the 5th and 6th realm which would divert Chakotay's soul to into the mountains of antelope women, an attractive local. Kes, experiencing the feeling of someone in her quarters, goes to the mess hall to tell Neelix. Janeway notes the nebula is giving off intense electromagnetic radiation that is preventing the sensors from being any help. Attempting to change the sensors to utilize a multiphasic bandwidth to penetrate the radiation, she looses the nebula on sensors, and discovers the ship has turned completely around. Asking where the order came from, Kim finds the command had come from the Conn, where Tom Paris is sitting. Paris denies doing anything and faults the console. The Captain orders Kim to transfer helm control to ops and resume their previous course while she orders Paris to Helm Control to see if there is something wrong with the ships systems. After the ship shutters, however, Janeway discovers the ship had changed directions once again and orders Kim to get the ship back on course but this time helm doesn't respond because it has been locked out. Act Two Tuvok investigates the source of the lockout to find it had come from Navigational Control on deck 12. Paris returns to report he checked every ODN junction in Helm Control and found no problem. Tuvok establishes helm control once again and resumes course. Janeway asks Torres if anyone is currently in Navigational Control, to which she reports no one. But adds further that she had been there in the morning and Paris had been only a few moments ago. Paris denies having been there, and Janeway believes him, but orders him to report to sickbay in order to check his memory. The Doctor runs some scans on Paris and reports that nothing out of the ordinary had been found to Tuvok, who had come to sickbay after running a forensic sweep of navigational control where traces of Paris' DNA were found on the console. Continuing on course to the nebula, Tuvok indicates he believes he has found the ion trail of the ship that attacked the shuttle as it leads back into the nebula. Noting the highly erratic flight path, Janeway suggests that the planetoids the trail bends around could be generating gravitational effects causing currents within the nebula and the route the unknown vessel took may be the only safe way through the currents. Before Janeway can order the ship to follow the ion trail, there is a massive energy drain throughout the ship. The warp core begins to shut down causing Voyager to drop to impulse power. After getting no response from Engineering, the Captain and Tuvok head down to investigate. Janeway, finding Torres at the warp core controls, where Torres had initiated an emergency warp core shutdown. Janeway explains to a baffled Torres, that the engineer had crashed the main computer, locked out the bridge, and stopped the ship cold to which Torres has no answer. In sickbay, The Doctor shows the Captain the results of his scans of Torres and Paris. He found that Paris' memory engrams contained a different memory pattern during the exact times that Tom had allegedly changed the ships course and again when he had been tampering in Navigational Control. Further, the same disruption had been found in Torres when she shut down the warp core. The Doctor explains further that the signature is bio-neural and he believes it to be another brain wave that has been superimposed, the only explanation being that an unknown alien entity had temporarily taken control of their bodies. Janeway observes that the alien seems intent to prevent Voyager from getting to the nebula, and it boasts the ability to take control of anyone at any time, except The Doctor. She then transfers all command codes to The Doctor for fear of the alien taking over any of the senior staff. Janeway leaves with Tuvok and Torres to get the warp core back online where Kes catches up with them in the corridor, and reports that she has been sensing the entity on the ship. Tuvok offers to meld with Kes to see if they can find the entity with Kes' telepathic abilities. But the two get no further than the turbolift, where Kim discovers them unconscious. Act Three In a darkened conference room, Tuvok explains it was just as it was on the shuttle where an energy discharge came out of the bulkhead and filled the turbolift, knocking them both unconscious. Torres reports that they picked up no unusual readings from the internal sensors. Paris suggests the use of a magneton scanner in hopes that a more detailed scan may reveal the source of the discharge. B'Elanna, however, proposes to use the magneton scanner on the entire ship all at once in order to detect the exact location of the entity by reconfiguring every sensor array on the ship to emit a single burst in hopes to detect an anomalous energy signature. Torres asks Kim for his thoughts on the matter, but he remains motionless and stares into space. Tuvok pulls his phaser out, thinking Kim has come under the control of the entity while Torres conducts a personal scan via tricorder when Kim finally snaps out of it. Janeway, disturbed by the increasing paranoia, orders preparations for the magneton scan. While scanning Kes, the Doctor finds himself in the company of Neelix who is recounting the strange behavior of every crewman onboard, citing that Ensign Parsons had ordered his pejuta cold instead of hot. After a brief debate on who really is paranoid, the Doctor explains that Kes hasn't suffered any permanent neurological trauma and will notify Neelix when he has revived her. After Neelix leaves, Tuvok enters to modify the sensor array in sickbay for the magneton scan. The Doctor tells Tuvok that Kes' injuries don't match that of Chakotay pointing out contusions on her neck and shoulder that is consistent with something similar to a physical struggle. Tuvok goes to the Captan in her ready room to inform her that the magneton scan will be ready in two hours, and its use will cause dizziness and disorientation throughout the ship. He further reports that the Doctor has found evidence that Kes' injuries were a result of a physical assault. Janeway suggests that because Tuvok wasn't assaulted, that it is possible he was the one that injured Kes, while under the influence of the entity. She calls sickbay to notify the Doctor to conduct a scan on the security chief only to get no response. Janeway tries to activate the EMH and finds it has been disabled by an unknown person and the initialization routine has been locked out with an encryption. Janeway wonders why anyone would want to deactivate him only to have Tuvok point out that he had the command codes to Voyager. It is then proposed that if the entity knew it could not take over the Doctor, it would try to force the command codes back to her, which it could take over. The Captain then suggests that because it is too dangerous for one person to have the command codes, they would be divided between herself and Tuvok. The two go back to the bridge to explain the situation when the entity takes over Janeway and attacks Tuvok and a fight ensues. Tuvok tries to use his phaser but it is kicked from his hand by Janeway. Paris stuns the Captain, and the entity takes over Kim, who pulls out his phaser to shoot Tuvok but Paris knocks the phaser away from Kim and manages to subdue him. The alien then jumps to another bridge officer, who manages to get a miscalculated shot at Tuvok before being pulled back by another crewman. Tuvok then stuns everyone on the bridge with his phaser set to full spread. Act Four In sickbay, Tom treats everyone's wounds while Kim tries to get the Doctor's program back online. Torres requests the Captain's presence in engineering to explain that she found a discrepancy in the shuttle's internal sensor logs. After reviewing them, Torres explains that the logs weren't destroyed; rather someone erased them then overloaded the sensor matrix to make it appear they had been damaged. Further, Torres says that she was able to reconstruct the events in the shuttle. She was able to confirm that they were at the dark matter nebula, and there was an energy discharge that came from the nebula itself, but there was no ship. After being notified that the ship is approaching the nebula, Janeway orders Torres to transfer controls for the magneton scan to the bridge once the sensors are ready to initiate the burst. On the bridge, Janeway asks Tuvok to locate the ion trail once again, where he transfers the course to Ops. Paris enters the bridge and tells the captain he has been studying the data the Doctor had been working on to discover the cause of Kes' injuries and relays to her that they were actually caused by a vulcan neck pinch. Janeway asks Tuvok to explain, and he purports that he has no knowledge of the event and offers the entity to blame. But Janeway then confronts him with the fact the entity keeps attacking him, even on three different occasions. Tuvok blames Janeway's questions on paranoia, but she elaborates further that she is unable to pick up the ion trail he says he found. He directs the Captain to search the alpha-k band, where she finally finds the trail but also notices the lack of any subspace distortions in the trail's wake, and notes that according to the readings it would have come from a ship without engines. Tuvok confronts the captain, suggesting that she is under the influence of the entity and that it is trying to prevent Voyager from entering the nebula. Relieving Janeway of command, he orders Kim to take the ship in, but Kim refuses. Tuvok then warns everyone that his phaser is set for wide beam dispersal and to kill, before taking command of the bridge and huddling everyone in a group where he can see them. Act Five Kim notices from a secondary console that the sensors are picking up highly coherent energy pulses with a biomatrix inside the nebula, suggestive of lifeforms, and that they are heading in Voyager''s direction. Janeway asks Tuvok if the beings in the nebula are his people, assuming he is under the control of one of them, and Tuvok introduces them as the Komar and the nebula as their domain. Torres, in Engineering, falls under the influence of the entity and ejects the warp core. She informs Janeway, and Paris questions how it was possible if the alien is controlling Tuvok at the same time. Kim suggest there may be two aliens, and Janeway realizes that Torres isn't authorized to eject the core, rather command officers can. Janeway asks the computer who authorized the ejection of the warp core, to find it had been authorized by Chakotay. The Captain puts two and two together and figures out that the alien in Tuvok wants them to go to the nebula, and another entity that has been trying to prevent them from going to the nebula must be Chakotay. Tuvok, upset at the turn of events, engages the emergency thrusters. Janeway asks Tuvok if the reason the Komar wants ''Voyager is to extract everyone's neural energy, to which Tuvok confirms saying that their collective neural energy will sustain the Komar for years. Janeway tries to negotiate the search for alternate sources of energy but the ship falls under attack by the energy discharges within the nebula. Janeway uses this time to activate the magneton bust scan from the command console, disabling Tuvok and releasing the alien controlling him. Tom tries to steer the ship out of the nebula but can't be sure which direction they are really going because of the complex course Tuvok had been following. Kim goes to reconstruct the logs at Tuvok's station in order to backtrack their course. The entity, now identified to be the displaced neural energy of Chakotay, inhabits Neelix in sickbay who approaches the medicine wheel and rearranges the stones into a pattern that Tom is able to deduce as a map of the dark matter nebula, allowing them to chart a way out. After the Doctor successfully reintegrates Chakotay's consciousness, Janeway inquires as to what really happened in the shuttle. He explains he had the sensation of floating over his own body and thought he was dead. He couldn't speak or touch anything, but discovered he could concentrate on someone and control their body, and with time was able to do more complex tasks. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 48734.2. Sometimes it’s a good idea to get away from being a captain for a while. To that end, I’ve started participating in a new holonovel. The setting is ancient England. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. It appears that Mr. Tuvok and Kes were both hit by an unidentified energy discharge. Tuvok was not badly hurt, but Kes is in a coma. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 48735.9. We have returned to the coordinates where we ejected the warp core and have successfully retrieved it. Now we’re hoping the Doctor will be able to successfully reintegrate Commander Chakotay’s consciousness. '' Memorable Quotes "You might have asked before adorning my sickbay with animal remains." : - The Doctor "If you feel at any time, that any of us are under the influence of the alien, you can countermand our orders and take control of the ship. Do you feel up to it?" "Well of course, I make life and death decisions every day." "I feel better already." : - Captain Janeway informing The Doctor about transfering command codes to him, where Tom Paris comments. "Mr. Neelix, just because a man changes his drink order, doesn't mean he's possessed by an alien." : - The Doctor "Nevertheless, don't you think you should scan him or disect him or something? Just to make sure." "I could examine every crewmember you've mentioned so far, every person onboard for that matter and it wouldn't do any good. From what we can tell the alien can jump from person to person at will." "Sounds to me that you're defending Ensign Parsons." "I'm not defending him, I'm just pointing out that you're acting a little paranoid. In fact, one could say that you're acting a little too paranoid." : - a paranoid Neelix encouraging The Doctor to investigate the crew. "Captain I believe you are having a typically human response to circumstances which are frightening and inexplicable; commonly known as paranoia." : - Tuvok "According to these readings; it's a ship without engines..." : - Captain Janeway "How did you manage to reintegrate his consciousness?" "It involved three neural tranceivers, two cortical stimulators, and 50 gigaquads of computer memory. I would be happy to take you through the process but it would take at least 10 hours to explain it all to you. Needless to say it was a remarkable procedure. I would consider writing a paper about it, if there were a convenient forum in which to publish it." : - '''B'Elanna Torres' and The Doctor Background Information *During this episode, Tuvok's rank switches from Lieutenant Commander to Lieutenant and back again a number of times. However, by the end of the episode, he wears the rank of Lieutenant, and remains that way until 2374, when he is officially promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. ( ) There is no scripted reason why Tuvok lost his rank some time during this episode, and it may be that it was simply an error in costuming for him to have been wearing a Lt. Commander rank for the first half of the first season. *While no explanation is given, Lieutenant Paris' rank is also dropped from full Lieutenant to Lieutenant J.G. in this episode. He would carry the latter rank continuously until where he gets demoted to Ensign and spends time in the brig. *This episode is similar to the classic episode , in that in both episodes, a crewmember's consciousness is displaced from their bodies. *As Captain Janeway begins her role in the holonovel as Mrs. Davenport, the story seems to borrow elements from Charlotte Brontë's , Daphne du Maurier's , and Henry James' '' . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.7, catalogue number VHR 4007, . *As part of the VOY Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Brian Markinson as Durst *Michael Cumpsty as Lord Burleigh *Carolyn Seymour as Mrs. Templeton Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick References Ayala; autopilot; biomolecular scan; bio-neural energy; Brown; cardiostimulator; Coyote Stone; cortical stimulator; dark-matter nebula; dilithium matrix; DNA; England; garlic soup; Hargrove; holocomic; holonovel; Komar; Ilidarian; lollipop; magneton scanner; medicine wheel; memory engram; Mountains of the Antelope Women; multiphasic scan; mutiny; Native American; neural transceiver; parity trace scan; Parsons; pejuta; phaser; planetoid; plasma relay; Vulcan mind meld; warp core ejection |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Bewußtseinsverlust es:Cathexis fr:Cathexis nl:Cathexis